fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man (Earth-65) (Through The Looking Glass)
I do not own this character and this profile has Spoilers of the story present and if you wish to read the story spoiler-free here is the link: Through The Looking Glass Summary Peter Parker (Earth-65)'s body was stolen by Earth-65 Cindy Moon in attempt to extract the lizard formula from his corpse. However, the Spider Totem named "The Pariah" revives him and gifts him with the memories of Spider-Man Noir (Earth-90214) along with his powers and after 5 years of experiments and with the help of an alternate Cindy Moon he escaped. Peter Parker wakes up and begins to stop crimes and occasionally running into Spider-Woman and inadvertently gaining the interest of Matthew Murdock. After six months of crime fighting and drama of Spider-Woman believing he is her universe's Peter Parker he is captured by (Earth-65)'s Cindy Moon and is broken free by his accumulated group of "friends" and is gifted a boon by his Patron. He later meets his sister who is the current "Madame Webs" who warns him of upcoming danger of Matthew Murdock. You can read more here: Through The Looking Glass Personality Peter Parker is a serious and stoic character who usually keeps his thoughts to himself, with the exceptions being Gwen and occasionally Lana. Peter can be careless and aggressive when thrown into an emotionally intense situations. Peter doesn't see himself as a hero and is not afraid from killing criminals in order to persevere the life of others. He is constantly pulled and pushed to help people even if he believes he is doing it while being hated. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Name: Peter Benjamin Parker, The Dark Spider, Spider-Man Origin: Through The Looking Glass Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Vigilante, Child of The Pariah Weight: 174 lbs (79 kg) Height: 5'7 Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Smoking, Attempting to Get Drunk, and Crime Fighting Values: Helping Others, Stopping Criminals, Preserving Innocent Lives, Possibly a Socialist Martial Status: In a relationship with Spider-Woman/Gwen Stacey Status: Alive Affiliation: The Defenders (Leader), Spider-Woman/Gwen Stacey (Girlfriend), Lana Baumgartner (Friend), Spinerette/Cindy Moon (Friend), Mary Jane Watson (Friend), Norah Winters (Friend), and Madame Web/Teresa Parker (Sister). Combat Statistics Tier: Likely 8-C, possibly High 8-C at most, higher with The Lizard Serum Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed, Acrobatics, Limited Resurrection, Generates Webs that induce Paralysis, Regeneration (High-Low, Low-Mid with Lizard Serum), Adept Marksmen, Adept Brawler, Precognition, Extrasensory Perception, Limited Clairvoyance, Limited Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Minor Passive Regeneration Negation, Resistance to Toxins, Diseases, Pheromones, Mind Control, Hallucinations, Biological/Mental forms of Power Nullification, and possibly Soul Manipulation (His soul is in the possession of The Pariah). Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Building level+, possibly Large Building level at most, (is able to briefly contend with villains such as Carnage, The Lizard, and Vulture. However he is considered much weaker than even base Spider-Gwen) higher 'with The Lizard Serum (was able to demolish Matthew Murdock (Earth-65) in a few seconds who could instantly incapacitate Spider-Gwen) 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic (Is regarded to be faster than Spider-Gwen and Cindy Moon), higher with Bullet-Time (Sees people comparable to him in speed as if they were in slow motion) Lifting Strength: Class 1 to Class 5 (Via Word of God) Striking Strength: Building Class+, possibly Large Building Class at most, higher with The Lizard Serum. Durability: likely Building level+, possibly Large Building level at most. (Could survive attacks from Spider-Gwen and others of similar power, albeit by taking serious injury) higher with The Lizard Serum Stamina: High '(was able to still move after losing an arm and being fried by electricity to the point of smelling of cooked meat) 'Range: Several Meters with webs, higher with Guns. Standard Equipment: A handgun, a vial of Lizard Serum, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter. Intelligence: High (has the memories and thoughts of both Peter Parker (Earth-65) and Peter Parker (Earth-90214) with the latter as the dominant persona) Weaknesses: Using his invisibility for prolonged periods of time cause him to lose significant body heat, using his "Bullet Time" causes intense headaches when used non-stop, his enhanced senses can give him intense feedback with a strong enough sensory input, and he can occasionally hears the voice of his past self in his head. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration:' Peter's regeneration through his Patron (High-Low) is non-combat applicable as he needs to sleep in order to heal. *'Hyper Senses/Super Awareness: '''Peter's senses are so precise that they are able to pick up weaknesses and the most subtle of movement. *'Enhanced Spider-Sense:' Peter's spider-sense warns him of: incoming or already present danger in a radius around him (similar to Daredevil), if someone is lying to him, or it can help him decode passwords. *'Energy Draining/Paralytic Organic Webs:' Peter can shoot organic black webs that is able induce Paralysis when making contact with a person's skin. *'Bullet-Time:' Peter uses his enhanced senses to slow down his perception of the outside world, allowing him to dodge and block attacks he otherwise wouldn't. *'Invisibility/Stealth Camouflage:' Peter is able to disappears from view in a puff of smoke which also makes it impossible for thermal cameras to detect him. *'Resurrection:' Peter is able to resurrect by the power of his Patron (The Pariah), however due to the time it takes this is non-combat applicable. '''Note:' Through The Looking Glass is an on-going story and updates on this profile will follow updates in the story Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Blessed Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resurrection Users